


Between.

by DataTrekker



Series: Changes [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce, Canon Related, Character Study, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Flashback, Friendship, Gen, Mutant Pride, POV Male Character, Post Beach, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Sad, Tragedy, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataTrekker/pseuds/DataTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Erik ever intended was to protect Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/gifts).



> Dedicated to my Charles, you know who you are. For you darling, for always being there.

A cool breeze flowed over the empty island. The dark tided thrashed against the coast, relentless. He looked down upon it. His eyes were heavy as he watched the water push and pull against the jagged rocks below. A deep sigh left his body as his body relaxed. Everything was chaotic. Even on this quiet, private island everything had the feel of anarchy, sudden chaos at a glance. All the chaos was in his mind and he knew it. Natural, after all he had been through. Erik had fought hard but not enough, not enough to keep his rage in check.

 **Four Months Before.**

All Erik ever intended was to protect Charles. To kill a thousand men was an easy feat if it meant protecting Charles, ensuring their prosperity. Charles clearly didn’t see it like that. He was too naive, too caring. He couldn’t see them for what they were. Enemies. A threat to their existence, their happiness. How could he just stand-by and watch the only people he could call family die? He had to protect himself, and them, at all costs. An anger swelled up inside of him, it was uncontrollable. Images raced through his mind, of his dead mother, dirty and starved transitioned to one of Charles, so calm and peaceful. It was ironic that Charles’ technique is what enabled him to try and kill the humans he fought so valiantly to protect. Erik shouted at Charles, choking back his emotions. There was a flurry of action, one punch after another as Charles struggled to pull off Erik’s helmet.

“I don’t want to hurt you, don’t make me!”

Erik fought out his conflicting emotions on Charles. His clenched fist slammed with Charles’ tender jaw. Endless anger reached Erik's hands, they were red with a searing hatred, a hatred that Charles could never understand. If Charles’ wasn’t going to listen, Erik was going to make him. In the end it would be worth it, to be able to walk side-by-side with Charles as the better men in front of humanity. Without judgement and without shame they would walk as the superior beings. Charles could only ignore the truth for so long, Erik thought as he pummeled Charles bruising face. He couldn’t turn a blind eye to their emotions, their hateful actions. No matter what Charles did, they would never be accepted by the fools he tries so hard protect. Erik needed to show the world what they could do, how immensely strong they were and what he was capable of.

Standing with a dexterous arm outstretched, Erik commanded the bombs away from them. Charles wouldn’t stop him, he was too compassionate. Especially towards him. Through his determined dark eyes Erik watched the large bombs become smaller as they reached the navies of the western world. Those enormous metal ships, with their sophisticated weaponry stood little chance against that single, hate-filled man standing on a burning beach.

\-----------------------

Erik stood there, listening to that shattering scream. Fever- pitched and incredibly anguished. Oh the scream, dear god it rattled him and tensed his entire being. His heart raced as he watched the only man he could ever care for, fall to the ground in unceasing agony.Erik realised the bombs at the first site of Charles twitching on the sandy shore. The bombs dotted the sky in orange and red. Erik cradled Charles and shook at every word he spoke. . As exasperated words passed through Charles’ bloody lips, Erik’s mind became calm. He realised he only had one choice and it was something he hoped would never happen.

 _I just wanted to help you, protect you! But now, now I must do restrain you since you don’t understand what you’re doing. After everything that’s happened, after all we’ve done, to abandon me like that. To leave me desolate, the only brother you’ve ever had. You knew how much you meant to me and yet you still would abandon me for a bunch of snivelling cowards? For a bunch of self-centered, ignorant, prejudice humans?_

 **Four Months Later**

Erik could weep at his last memory of Charles, lying there, twitching in anguish as he left with those sandy shores with the people he once called brethren. In all the months that had past since that horrid day Erik still remembered that picture of Charles, though it was fading now. Even as the vivid colours turned to faded yellows and blacks Erik always kept that memory in the back of his mind. Almost like a cruel note in his mind of what he lost that day and what he could still gain.

Erik rubbed his temples as he laid back in the crease-less leather seat. In the eerie silence there was no laughter of the x-men, no chatter or intensity. No kind words from Charles, no encouragement or guidance. Nothing. Erik stood up in a dramatic fashion, kicking his chair backwards in anger, causing a loud noise as the short metal legs banged against the dark, polished tiles.

He looked around the room, it was just like Shaw’s style, extravagant. One wall was just a mirror from floor to ceiling. He studied himself in it, staring at his smooth helmet and clean black suit. The rest of the room was tiled white with expensive looking paintings. Erik extended his right hand then threw it behind him, the metal hung paintings flew into the glass doors and out past the balcony. Thousands of tiny shards glistened in the afternoon sunlight as they fell to Erik’s back.

The worst part was that these mutants would now replace those he once called family. His mentor, his best friend was now as far from him as possible. Erik reflected on his actions, how much of a fight did he put up to keep Charles? He stopped dozens of missiles from killing them, turning them away. He dedicated all his time to training the X-Men and Charles to the point he had nothing left to give. Maybe that’s where he went wrong? He gave so much that he grew weak. No! That couldn’t have been it, Erik was many things, weak was not one of them.

Erik let out a heavy sigh and surveyed the island once more. Just a small rocky island in the south Pacific, something Shaw brought. Smiling he looked over a small meadow next to the modern mansion. He had taken everything from Shaw in the end, taking all his possessions Shaw had swindled over the years. It was bittersweet, having victory over all of Shaw’s life, his henchman now Erik’s kin, all of Shaw’s empire now Erik’s and yet he was still not satisfied. There was no peace to be found in this empty island, in Shaw’s possessions. Charles was right, there was no peace in killing Shaw but then again Erik knew he would never find peace. He only ever had a few options and he knew being happy, to have a tranquil, normal life was not one of them. _Charles delude me, Erik though, into thinking that I could escape this tormented soul and undying hatred by such kindly worded speeches but no more_. Erik would be lead no longer into trying to escape himself or become weak through meaningless compromises.

 

To think about what they were going to do together. What they could have achieved if only Charles had listened! His eyes watched the rolling tide; he grew tired of the endless motion.

 _No more,_ Erik told himself. _Nostalgia is for the humans, for the weak._  
\--------------------------------  
So began Magneto’s war on humanity and the X-Men. He’d become like the man he fought so hard to kill, Shaw. He’d burn and slaughter his way through life. He’d leave everything behind, anything that couldn’t feed into his hatred and anger. He’d grow cold and indifferent to everyone but those who were just like him, mutant and proud.


End file.
